1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable projector apparatus which can be used as a peripheral device and as a multifunctional scanner, copier, printer and facsimile device with personal computer or PC operating system and internet/Wi-Fi capabilities.
2. Background of the Invention
More companies seek efficiency products and small businesses are seeking cost-effective ways to minimize costs. Projectors used to generate enlarged images from software, or computer-generated images are known, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,136 (Furuhata, et al), U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,137 B2 (Lim), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,503 B2 (Woo). Electronic image projection devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,543 (Derryberry), a unit with a built in display component, U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,057 B2 (Combs, et al.), or with scanning capabilities, U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,685 B2 (Chen et al.) are also known. Mobile products with multi-use features that allow employees to stay on the road to increase company productivity are needed as the competition in business grows.